


11 years ago

by Every_Version_Of_Me



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Caught, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Grinding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Every_Version_Of_Me/pseuds/Every_Version_Of_Me
Summary: Buck and Eddie are each other's first love, but are rudely separated and 11 years later they meet again at the 118.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 16
Kudos: 470





	11 years ago

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind I'm sensitive! Hope you like it! :)
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes English isn't my first language.

**_11 years ago_ **

At first Evan argued with his parents, not wanting to go to this stupid summer camps, he wanted to stay home and be able to sleep and not be forced to be with all those nerds. On my it was in vain, his parents forced him to go. He was 15 for fuck's sake. He could make his own decision, Maddie didn't even need to go, it wasn't fair. None of his friends were going, this was going to be a long summer.

_____

When he arrived at the camp, he frowned and scoffed and just overall boiled in his own stew, mad at his parents for forcing him in this.

"It will be good for you." His mom kept saying, still, it didn't help any. He got out the car with his bag and joined the people that was already there. His parents didn't even stay to ask question or make sure everything was fine, his father just turned the car around and left.

After two days of sulking around, Evan realised that it wasn't _that_ bad, in fact, it was quite nice, the camp making activities to bond with people and each had some task to do each day, Evan was to prepare and serve drinks at lunch. Which is were he saw Eddie Diaz for the first time.

He's the one serving food, just beside Evan at lunch. They know each other, at least vaguely, Evan knows they live close and go to the same school. They never talked before. Yet here they are, talking while serving food and drinks. At night, they always regroup around a fire, if the weather allows it, they sit together and talk while someome or another plays guitar or sing or both.

Soon enough, maybe a week or a week and a half, they get really close, to the point that Evan realises that hes never had a friend like Eddie before. He opens up about the fact that his friends at home are nice, if you want popularity, but that they never talk about anything else, other than girls. He also talks about how his relationship with his father is so strained that he can't call it that, a relationship.

Eddie confides in him too, that he doesn't really has friends at school. Mostly because he's somehow the only half-latino half-swedish boy and people picks on him because of that, also he admits that Evan's friends are in the people bullying him in school. He also tells him that he likes boys, too, but could never tell it to anyone before, not only because he doesn't have much friends, but even more so because he doesn't think that people woukd take it well.

  
Evan surprises him by looking away, embarrassed. Eddie was afraid that he wouldn't want to talk to him anymore, how wrong was he? Very.

"How do you know?" Evan asks, unsure. "That you're into guys too?" He says, biting his lips, not looking at Eddie at all.

"I just knew, I think? You know sometimes how you said your friends talk about girls all the time?" He wait for Evan to nods. "Well, I sometimes wants to talk that way about boys too. So I gutless that's how I know."

"Did you ever kissed a boy? Like... I mean to be sure?" He asks.

Eddie shakes his head. "I've never kissed anyone before. I'm not popular like you." Eddie says, giving Evan's shoulder a little bump with his own.

" I- I could kiss you, if you wanted." Evan suggeests, shyly, not even being able to look at Eddie.

Eddie is silent for such a long time that Evan is not sure if he's still there, he looks up briefly, only to see Eddie gaping at him, staring with his mouth opening and closing.

"Is it... are you really serious?" He finally says, still staring unbelievably. 

"Yeah? I mean... I- I'm curious, I want to know how it feels, too." Evan says, blushing. 

"I'd like to." Eddie, hesitantly, they're alone out here, everyone around the fire and they're far away from view, hidden in the shadows of the trees.

So Evan turns toward him and he looks so nervous that Eddie suddenly is hit with something.

"Wait... uh, I don't want to offend you or anything by asking but... is this your first kiss too?" He asks biting his lip.

Evan's cheeks reddens and Eddie smiles softly.

"I'm popular, so people just assume things about me and once one girl said she kissed me, more followed and it became this whole mess where everyone think I kiss every girl I see." He explains, looking away.

"It's alright, I mean... How complicated can it be, right? We'll figure it out." Eddie tries to reassure him, smiling a bit.

Evan nods and than they both lean in, slowly, before they make contact, their noses bumps and so Eddie adjust his head a bit. He can feel Evan's breath on his lips now, it's fast and shaky. Extending his hand, he puts it carefully against Evan's face and turns it a bit, before breaking the distance and finally joining his lips with Evan's. At first not much happens, it's lips against lips, Eddie's hand on Evan's cheek and then Evan puts his hand on Eddie's waist, moving to get more comfortable and he presses his lips harder against Eddie's, in a reflex he didn't know he had, Eddie opens his lips a bit and then their lips are moving against each other's and Eddie's other hand joins the first on Evan's face, brushing his thumb against a cheekbone and Evan pulls him even closer by snaking his arm behind Eddie and pulling. In the end, kissing is quite nice, it feels good. Once they pull away for air, they're both panting and without even having to talk, they just go back for more and kisses again and again and again. 

"It's nice." Evan says, once they finally can stop for more than 4 seconds.

"Yeah. It really is." Eddie agrees, after that they just sits together, cuddling and talking together about everything they think about.

"I think I might be into you." Evan says, out of nowhere. Eddie chuckles softly.

"That's good, cause I hope you would kiss me again, eventually." Eddie says, smiling.

They kiss chastely again and then finally, they get call for the curfew and they separate and go back into the little cabine they sleep in.

\------

It stays like this for about a month, until finally, someome catches them in the forest, kissing and grinding against each other. They get escorted to the office of the director of the camp, where they call their parents to let them know of what happened. Evan's family is there in record time to get their son out of there.

Before the summer ends, Evan's dad is packing their things and letting them know that they are moving to Pennsylvania. He didn't even had the chance to say good bye to Eddie.

________

_**Present Time** _

When Buck comes into the station that morning, he wasn't expecting someone new to be there, so when he sees the man with his shirt over his head, he's confused. He turns to Bobby, the only thought in his head being that this man is hot, which Chimney and Hen confirm too, then he asks.

"Who the fuck is that?" He says, finally turning again toward the man and now that his shirt is not in the way for him to see his face, something clicks in his mind.

"Eddie Diaz." He says at the same time as Bobby, but he doesn't take the time to listen or answer to anyone about how he knows the man. "Hey Diaz." Buck says, smiling wildly.

"Uh..." Eddie frowns for a moment, his eyes fixed on Buck, he seems confused but then realisation hits him all at once. "Evan, is that you?"

Buck scoffs.

"Of course it's me, you dork. I'm hurt you didn't recognize the freaking piece of ass that I am."

Bobby, Chimney and Hen are gaping behind him, confusion written all over their faces.

"Yeah, definitely Evan Buckley. How could I ever forget these baby blues, right?" Eddie jokes, pulling his shirt straight. Hen is sure that Buck is going to make a no homo joke or something like that, but no, he laughs fondly. Hen, Chimney and Bobby look at each other's surprised and confused, they've never seen Buck look like that.

"Right? I know it's been a long time, but how could you forget me?" He says, joking. 

"Well you did leave without a word, so I would habe every right to be mad." Eddie says smiling.

"Oh come on! That was on my dad, well I hoped you knew, since he barged into that office like it was on fire."

"Yeah, I figured once you just disappeared from town out of nowhere. Hey, how about we fill in each other over coffee or something?"

"Sure, that would be nice." Buck says and if Hen didn't know Buck better she would think that he was blushing. Suddenly, Buck seems to realize that they're not alone and he turns toward them. "Oh, yeah. This is Bobby, Hen and Chimney. Guys, this is Eddie Diaz. See you later, we have to catch up!" He says, quickly pulling Eddie away from them. 

"What was that?" Hen says, turning toward her friends.

Both Bobby and Chimney shrugs, looking as confused as her.

______

"So how did you end up here?" Eddie asks him.

"Oh, uh... I don'treally know why I came here, my dad took us to Pennsylvania and as soon as I could, I left and I ended up here. I enrolled into the academy and Bobby kind of became a father for me, he took me under his wing. This job became pretty much all I had and they became my family. What about you?"

"Oh, well... I have a son. I enrolled in the army, was a medic and when I had enough of that, I thought that being a firefighter would be good for me, I need to do something and well... I had a wife, but we're divorced for a while now, my son has Cerebral Palsy and she went to take care of her mother and decided to just never come back. I came here cause I have family here and I thought it would be easier to get settled."

"Wow, clearly a lot happened in your life compared to mine." Buck says, smiling. 

"Yeah, I didn't forget you." Eddie says, looking away. "Earlier you asked how I could forget you, I didn't. You were my first kiss, the first boy I had a crush on and the first boy I fell in love with. There is no forgetting you, Evan Buckley." He says, looking up at him.

Buck smiles a little.

"I never forgot you either. I... you were the only boy for me. My dad made sure I would hang out only with girls and well, being with another man just felt like betrayal, I don't know. I've never had a serious relationship honestly." He says sighing.

Eddie smiles softly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry your father didn't accept you like you are. I... would love for you to meet my son, Christopher. "

"I love kids, I'd love to meet him." Buck says, smiling brightly. 

They're interrupted by the alarm, they both rushes inside to get dressed and into the truck. Once there, Eddie gets his phone out and shows him his son and Buck smiles.

"He's freaking adorable." He says to Eddie. 

_____

Once the call is finally over, Hen and Chimney traps him and Eddie. 

"So, how do you know each other?" Hen asks.

"Oh, right. I didn't tell you." Buck says, smiling. "This is here, is my boy Eddie. My first love." Buck says smiling brightly.

"Your first-" Hen and Chimney laughs and then Hen continues. "Alright, Womanizer, the truth now."

"What do you mean the truth, I'm not lying. Eddie was my first kiss at 15 we met at summer camp and we got caught kissing and my dad stomped his way all the way from Texas to Pennsylvania." Buck says, his enthusiasm from earlier fading away at their reaction.

"You're bullshitting me." Hen says, hesitantly.

"You're trying to tell me, that Eddie and you were secret camp lovers?" Chimney asks.

"Yes!" Buck says, annoyed now.

"Yeah, he's saying the truth." Eddie says, serious.

"Why do you guy have do such a hard time believing what I'm saying?" Buck asks, hurt.

"Well, we've only seen you with women, for one. You've never once mentioned anything about men or Eddie for that matter and I mean, it sounds like any plot of a chick flick." Hen says.

Buck rises his arms exasperated, then he turns to Eddie. "Hope you're single." He says, before kissing the shit out of Eddie.

Eddie doesn't even have the time to prepare for it, but they fall into a familiarity that only people who have already done this before can do and Chimney and Hen gapes.

Before they know it, Buck and Eddie are moving and suddenly Eddie is turning Buck around and pushing him against the side of the truck firmly, lips still locked together.

"Alright. We get it. You two were lovers." Hen says, but the only response she gets is Buck's hand waving them away and then when they don't move, a middle finger in their approximate direction.

"Wow." Chimney says. "I guess it's been a while since they wanted to do that." He says, surprised. Hen and him are too shocked by all this to move.

Eddie and Buck pulls away for air and they're both panting, practically inside each other's mouth.

"You two going to stand there like the voyeuristic fuckers you are?" Bucm asks, without looking at them. 

"Can't wait for you to meet my son, he's going to love you." Eddie says, chuckling. Buck beams at him like the sun shine out of his ass and Hen wonders how they missed it.


End file.
